Talk:Gohan
"Teen" Gohan confusion Gohan wasn't a teen in neither the Cell arc nor Bojack Unbound, so there's no reason to call him a teen in those perioda. The only reason he's considered to be a teen in those periods is because of a mistake the videogames have made. Strawberries1 (talk) 08:59, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Hmm, while "shonen" can mean "boy" it also means "teen" (as in Kurilin (Shonen) in DBH who is 13), so funimation calling this Gohan "Teen Gohan" is valid, but they could called him "Boy Gohan"BH Ouji (talk) 07:54, June 19, 2016 (UTC) There is no "Ultimate Super Saiyan Gohan" in Resurrection 'F' Gohan definitely isn't an "Ultimate Super Saiyan" in Resurrection 'F'. He doesn't power up into the Ultimate form at all during the film, and doesn't gain the stylistic changes (way eyes and hair are drawn) that can be clearly seen in the Buu Saga, Wrath of the Dragon, and Battle of Gods. You think a bigger deal would be made about him using his Ultimate form and Super Saiyan form simultaneously for the first time anyway. Aklieu (talk) 07:41, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :Maybe Gohan just gain critical de-buff. Lost his Ultimate form and all whats left - Super Saiyan.--[[User:SuperSaiyanDate|'Date']] 08:10, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :This is what I believe as well, but someone keeps on editing the article to mark him as an "Ultimate Super Saiyan" in Resurrection F. Having played Dokkan Battle, he's also not an "Ultimate Super Saiyan 2", it's just his regular Super Saiyan 2 form. :Aklieu (talk) 20:55, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :"You think a bigger deal would be made about him using his Ultimate form and Super Saiyan form simultaneously for the first time anyway." Except he already used that several times before, in Battle of Gods and GT. 20:57, August 11, 2015 (UTC) *Simultaneously* is the key word here. In Battle of Gods, he powers up TWO separate times, first into Ultimate, second time into a Super Saiyan. In GT, he only becomes a Super Saiyan. Aklieu (talk) 09:35, August 16, 2015 (UTC) :Gohan doesn't say he gets weaker he just hasn't kept up with his training Meshack (talk) 03:20, August 12, 2015 (UTC) ::He says he can still go Super Saiyan... he thinks. Pretty sure he's gotten weaker if he's just barely able to turn Super Saiyan. Certainly not stronger. 01:23, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Gohan is definitely weaker than during Buu Saga and Battle of Gods, but he's still in his Ultimate state. Their have been no statements that he can lose the potential unlock so we assume that it's permanent. The hair and eyes don't matter, since his hair has been altered in his new design and his eyes don't always have to change when he's ultimate. On the matter of turning Super Saiyan, Daizenshuu and Battle of Gods state that Gohan is still capable of transforming into a Super Saiyan + Ultimate form, so that's not a problem.--Neffyarious (talk) 08:33, August 14, 2015 (UTC) No, you don't just "assume" that it's permanent. Battle of Gods, the most canon material we have right now, treats Ultimate as a "transformation", not a permanent state. You can see this by how his features change the first time he powers up in Battle of Gods. His eyes have always changed when he's Ultimate, why wouldn't they in Resurrection 'F'? Daizenshuu states that he's capable of still transforming into a Super Saiyan, but it doesn't say anything about doing it while in his Ultimate form. He doesn't do it in BoG because he transforms *two separate times*, first into Ultimate, and then into a Super Saiyan (only to donate his ki to Goku). Not to mention that the Dokkan cards that accompany the movie don't make any mention of an "Ultimate Super Saiyan", just Super Saiyan. He's quite obviously not turning into a Super Saiyan while he's Ultimate Gohan. Aklieu (talk) 09:35, August 16, 2015 (UTC) :Its just your opinion. In original manga and anime, not that new "canon", Gohan NEVER "change" his form to "base state" after Kaioshin ritual. Unlocking potential meaning he's unlocked all of "power-ups" force, he just need to raise energy on top for gaining his full strength, without any special physical changes for that. Unlocked potential - it's literally all his strength. Just like peoples dont needed any kind of form changing to rise up level of ki, so he does. We clearly see it in manga and anime - even after battle or in calm situations, and even when Buu being far from Earth, Gohan still remain the same appearance.--[[User:SuperSaiyanDate|'Date']] 09:58, August 16, 2015 (UTC) :We're debating something shown in Resurrection 'F', so therefore Battle of Gods SHOULD be taken into canon, it's literally the direct sequel. Besides you are wrong, I'm looking at both the manga and anime right now - starting in Volume 26, Chapter 320, Page 165 (when the Earth is restored and everyone revived) is drawn completely differently than Gohan from Volume 25 after he gets his potential unleashed and during his fights with Super Buu (spikier hair, fiercer eyes). :It really doesn't make sense for Gohan to be 'Ultimate' at all in Resurrection 'F'. Why didn't Gohan become an "Ultimate Super Saiyan" against Super Buu (Gotenks and Piccolo absorbed) or against Beerus? Gohuu (talk) 10:09, August 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Maybe all simplier - Ressurection F and BoG doesn't have any sense.--[[User:SuperSaiyanDate|'Date']] 10:16, August 16, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm fine with that. I just don't like misinformation being spread. All accompanying media (advertisements, toys, Dokkan, etc.) advertise Super Saiyan Son Gohan in the film as just that - but whoever is editing the page (Neffyarious? Someone else?) is labeling scenes from the movie, and Dokkan, as "Super Saiyan Ultimate Gohan" and "Super Saiyan 2 Ultimate Gohan" when they're without merit. If Gohan became a Super Saiyan in his Ultimate form, it would certainly be a bigger deal, and the fandom would be going crazy. If we want to say that Resurrection 'F' is senseless, then that's fine - but I think it's unfair to claim something that has no evidence like "Super Saiyan Ultimate Gohan". ::Gohuu (talk) 10:22, August 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Fair. None of new material present the "Ultimate Super Saiyan" form on Gohan, it's true. And just 'bout last - no, he doesn't have any changes in the manga nor in the anime, expect from illusion of bigger cheekbones in some places and more concentrated eyes. Even his hair doesn't change at all. All "changes" its just subjective sight, he doesn't have any after unlocking potential and doesn't change at all when been resurected on Earth and in calm situation. I'm watching on scans from all situations right now and see it clearly (and he have his spiky hair from very begging of Buu saga, at least from first fights in it).--[[User:SuperSaiyanDate|'Date']] 10:31, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Gohan's ultimate state is not a transformation. Ultimate Gohan is just Gohan's with massive power. There is no such thing as Super Saiyan Ultimate or Ultimate Super Saiyan. You two fanboys don't have a clue what you're talking about. Meshack (talk) 13:40, August 16, 2015 (UTC) :I'm with Meshack, Ultimate just seemed like his potential was unlocked again, and he has access to more power. Any time he powers up he's just stronger now. It's probably not necessary to label him as "Ultimate Super Saiyan". 19:38, August 16, 2015 (UTC) :Meshack, I'm arguing AGAINST the "Ultimate Super Saiyan" bs if you would read my posts. And that's completely fine 10x Kamehameha. Can we all mutually agree then that "Super Saiyan" and "Super Saiyan 2" should be removed from the "Potential Unleashed" section, and the "Ultimate Gohan Super Saiyan" and "Ultimate Gohan Super Saiyan 2" portions be removed as well? :Gohuu (talk) 19:37, August 18, 2015 (UTC) The sections you're referring to don't exist. It's just two extra images and some text, which are interesting in my opinion. He looks different when turning Super Saiyan after get his power unlocked. 02:04, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Gohan's Anger I didn't notice anything in the article and I can't recall anything in the series explicitly addressing this. Does Gohan's anger cause his power level to rise spontaneously or is he simply tapping into reserves of Ki that he already has (but can't access because reasons)? Skitts (talk) 20:35, September 1, 2015 (UTC) :Probably both. When he was a child, he couldn't control his power well and only powered up to his maximum through anger. 20:53, September 1, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry, I should have been a bit clearer; this might be better explaied by an example. So take Gohan after Old Kai unlocked his potential. Would that Gohan still be able to spontaneously increase his power level through anger? In other words, was the anger just tapping into Ki that was already there, or did it just generat more Ki on the spot? I'm not sure the series addressed this directly (someone please correct me if it did), but I suspect it just tapped into his existing Ki since it referred to Old Kai drawing out his hidden potential. Thanks for any help. Skitts (talk) 20:42, September 2, 2015 (UTC) After the Old Kai potential unlock, Gohan's power is fully unlocked, meaning he can use all of his possible power without the need of transforming. He literally reached the roof and can't go any higher than that, so after the unlock potential, anger is a non-factor. 21:09, September 2, 2015 (UTC) :I'll agree with Sandubadear, but add that he only reached his potential for the current time. After not training for years on end leading up to Resurrection F, his Ultimate form has apparently waned, and transforming into a Super Saiyan is needed to get Gohan closer to his maximum potential. 01:20, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, so the anger was just tapping into what he already had, though I'm not sure about the potential being his roof. I mean, both Krillin and Goku had their potentials unlocked (through different means sure), but they still managed to grow afterward. Regardless, thanks. :-) Edit: Oh never mind, for some reason I thought the Ultra-Divine Water unlocked one's potential (to some extent). Skitts (talk) 16:15, September 3, 2015 (UTC) ::The way I see it (disclaimer: speculation ahead) is that at any given time their body has a peak energy output. For Gohan, it's when he's mad, otherwise he's using less than what his body can do. This is totally separate from training and actually making your body stronger and building up your ki control. 01:48, September 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Hah, I figured speculation would happen at some point. xD So in your opinion, d'you think even post-Old Kai's ritual, Gohan's anger buff would still work? Skitts (talk) 04:29, September 6, 2015 (UTC) There's no Ultimate Gohan in Resurrection of F. Why does everyone keep saying there is? :Please sign your posts. Old Kai gave Gohan a permanent boost. Gohan stopped training and thus ended up far below his potential again, so yes anger, potential unlocked, and Super Saiyan transformations would all help boost his power when he's out of shape. 18:25, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Gohan's birthday This wiki has had Gohan's birthday inconsistant for a while now, switching from May 7 to 17 and now 18. As seen in the Cell saga, Gohan's brithday was in the 9-day period until the Cell Games began. According to the FUNimation dub, the Cell Games started "At the dawn of the 17th of May" (which is ironically MY birthday) so Gohan's birthday could not have been the 18th. Gohan's birthday would have to be between May 8th and May 17th. The reason why I didn't say the 10 day period is because Gohan and his father came out on the 1st day. (talk) 21:32, September 12, 2015 (UTC) It could be worth mentioning that according to Dragon Ball Extreme Battle Collection, Gohan has power "surpassing Super Saiyan 3" in his Mystic Form. LuminaireX (talk) 08:44, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Potential Unleashed Why is the "Potential Unleashed" going going beyond the Buu arc? I mean, that's when his potential released, hence the name of the section. Meshack (talk) 04:05, December 11, 2015 (UTC) *We have to cover all aspects of the forms/states that characters display. So if a form gets new information that goes beyond the debut saga then it will be included. In this case, the information on what the combination of Potential Unleashed and Super Saiyan is like - something which was not displayed in the Buu Saga.--Neffyarious (talk) 04:12, December 11, 2015 (UTC) :but Gohan isn't "Ultimate" anymore. So, the information is irrelevant Meshack (talk) 04:14, December 11, 2015 (UTC) *He's definitely not as strong as he was against Buu, but he is still using his "Potential Unleashed" power - we can see that from how he powers up against Shisami, and how base Gohan is said to be stronger than Piccolo.--Neffyarious (talk) 04:27, December 11, 2015 (UTC) :Gohan is considerably more powerful than Piccolo still. There's no question about it. It's like with Goku and Vegeta. Everytime, they fight in their base, you always have to add information to Saiyan beyond God. It's Gohan's base form, there's no need to add all of this information. Meshack (talk) 04:40, December 11, 2015 (UTC) ::No you don't, you just have to add any new info about the form that is learned. So in Gohan's case, the information about Potential Unleashed + Super Saiyan needs to be added, as it explains the appearance and added traits. So in the future, if Gohan uses PU+SS we will not include that information, the stuff we have already if enough.--Neffyarious (talk) 05:34, December 11, 2015 (UTC) :::Saiyan beyond God and Gohan getting powered up by Guru are permanent changes to the base form that don't need to be noted again. Gohan's "ultimate" power-up is a transformation, like Super Saiyan, that he needs to activate to use. 23:44, December 11, 2015 (UTC) :::Yeah, and yet someone keeps editing this article to make it seem like Gohan can still put SSj above Ultimate, even though in the anime it was blatantly shown that he powers up into it from SSj2 and that it's more powerful than SSJ2. He doesn't go SSj above it, it's the peak of his power. You guys care so much about the fallible statements from a databook that you choose to ignore the higher level of canon and relevance, which is the anime. Xfing (talk) 21:00, April 30, 2017 (UTC) is this article too big? i'm having trouble loading this article it takes a while to load it, to read it and it takes bout a minute to 2 minutes for to load the editing option on it. is this because the article is massive or my slow internet? 0551E80Y (talk) 16:23, December 14, 2015 (UTC) :The faster your internet, the faster it will load. Also depends on the number of people reading all wikis hosted by whatever server you happen to get that day. The page being long makes it take longer than shorter pages. Everything together determines the loading speed. Have you tried editing just a section at a time instead of the whole page at once? 00:20, December 15, 2015 (UTC) :yeah i have but it still takes ages i guess is just my slow internet then. 0551E80Y (talk) 00:42, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Trivia also side issue meshack has been removing trivia from the article and hasn't left a edit summary explaining why. i put them back up but then he removed it again. so i put it back up again explaining that what he has removed is all trivia worthy this happened a few days ago and now recently he's removed it again. 0551E80Y (talk) 16:23, December 14, 2015 (UTC) :I put back all but 2. 00:24, December 15, 2015 (UTC) :thank you.0551E80Y (talk) 00:44, December 15, 2015 (UTC) :Some of these weren't trivia. That's why they were removed. Meshack (talk) 23:16, December 15, 2015 (UTC) :which ones? and tell that in your edit summary gohan is historically the first non pure blood ssj4 to appear in the franchise that is massive triva even though it happens in a video game the others are fun little details about him and achievements he has done such as the zenkai boost that people find interesting. 0551E80Y (talk) 01:17, December 16, 2015 (UTC) I just feel awfull for Gohan he starts to warm up to fighting and look at him now a nerdy, weak scholar. I just love how futur Gohan did to himself until he died but I think he should go to the hyperbolic time chamber for once more. plagiarized A user believes some of the reception section is plagiarized from Gohan's page on Wikipedia. Now I don't think it was since well not every bit of the part he/she is talking about is on there also it is our job to inform our readers. Also if you want to get technical about Plagiarism no sites like us or us have the rights to any of the things we cover so all Wikia sites are Plagiarizing. :This is probably the most incorrect thing ever written on this talk page. So what if the material isn't currently on there? We know that it was from there before it came here, meaning that it was plagiarized. I've read most of these articles and I can't find material that someone else wrote being embedded here barring the reception section which is to my knowledge the only part that was plagiarized. Covering information is not plagiarism; stealing what someone else wrote is and that's exactly what was being done there. I changed it a bit so it's no longer the case. Informant16 19 June 2016 ::Goku20, plagiarism is not encouraged on this wiki and judging by your comments I don't think you fully understand how plagiarism works. I'm not very good at explaining it, but just because we don't have the "rights" to DB doesn't mean we're all plagiarizing. I'd recommend reading an article about it for a better explanation. ::If I remember correctly, wikipedia *does* allows other sites to copy/paste text, though I'm a little hazy on the exact details. However, even if it's not illegal to do it, copying another article word-for-word with no attribution is very unethical and makes the website as a whole look bad. Some wikis have rules against plagiarism, a few even have plagiarism categories which they add to plagiarized pages allowing others to find them and "fix" them later on. I do think our wiki needs to implement something like that (or even something as simple as a rule page which many other wikis have). -- 13:59, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Wikipedia has the same policy we do: it is okay to copy from them or us as long as all the authors are given credit. The easiest way is with a link to the source wiki's history for that article. I believe we have a template for using material from Wikipedia. 01:18, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Wow So you just steal material I wrote for another site and that's that? Okay. Momentous September 26, 2016 :Please clarify your claim. Plagiarism is not allowed here so you should be given credit if someone used something you created. 02:11, September 28, 2016 (UTC) He is claiming what the section above is about. The whole Gohan was ranked first thing. :Well if the source is Wikipedia, then you agreed in the Wikipedia terms of use that any other site can use your material as long as it is properly referenced. 23:49, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Elder Kai's unlock ability and Potential Unleashed confusion ~~Can someone please clarify how they are different? Because I'm really confused. I thought they were the same thing.~~ The difference is that the Elder Kai Unlock Ability is a ritual and Potential Unleashed is the form granted by the said ritual. So I just read that Gohan apparently ''uses Super Saiyan on top of his potential unleashed in Dragon Ball Super and it was thanks to that that Gohan was able to spar with Goku... Seriously, is this a reputable wikia or a place to glorify one's favorite fanmade theories/ assumptions on things not really explained? Good grief. Fda92 (talk) 18:57, February 10, 2017 (UTC)'' Yeah, just came here to confirm that this 100% fanmade idea of Super Saiyan Ultimate Gohan was debunked. Now for one headcanon to go down the drain one headcanon has to get in, apparently, with Ultimate Gohan now "being stronger than ever" being said exactly... nowhere. It's not in the episode. It's not in some blurb. It's like some of the editors are the in-universe marketing branch of Dragon Ball Super. STRONGER. FASTER. BETTER THAN EVER. Keep it comin', though. It's awesome. Fda92 (talk) 01:37, April 30, 2017 (UTC) :Wait that doesn't make any sense, i thought Gohan and Future Gohan are forever stuck as mystic pansies, so why is Present Gohan getting his mystic form back now? I thought he was using the Mystic SSJ form the whole time in Super and GTBH Ouji (talk) 04:57, April 30, 2017 (UTC) :Completely agreed. I don't know who came up with this, but the latest episode should prove him wrong more than anything else. I already edited the page, but left the super saiyan part for the GT storyline, since Super and GT are not related and because I don't remember GT that much.Paribus (talk) 11:50, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Elder Kai Unlock and Potential Unleashed nonsense So this is really just continuing on from the section above. They say use the talk but then nothing ever happens usually. Anyway yeah according to this wiki and no where else ever, the Elder Kai Unlock where he unlocked his potential and Potential Unleashed are for some reason two completely different forms. Yet both are apparently known as the very same Ultimate Gohan. The image aside the Elder Kai Unlock has Gohan with the bang which in no ways separates the image alongside Potential Unleashed Gohan.....where he also has a bang. There's the whole bunch of assumptions and nonsense about how this Elder Kai Unlock makes him stronger than Gotenks in equivalent forms which was entirely made up. He also supposedly has a Super Saiyan form but the other form showing him as a Super Saiyan does not go alongside this but alongside the Potential Unleashed form instead. And then just other nonsense. Why do these things get out in and then get left in? Like the person above said this should be a factual wikis, not a place for made up fan theories.Bullza (talk) 05:45, July 21, 2017 (UTC) It's a load of compiled info from different sources, according to a preview for the USS arc, this is Ultimate Gohan - the result of the potential unlock from Old Kai, Gohan uses the SS and SS2 forms on top of it and in Super does not possess the bang, then Piccolo helps him re-unlock the Potential Unleashed form - which is named "Ultimate Gohan" according to many sources and which is stronger than "base Ultimate Gohan" and his SS forms. The Gohan being stronger than Gohan in equivalent forms comes from Daizenshuu 2. Potential Unleashed Gohan going Super Saiyan is exclusive to IC Carddass Dragon Ball, but was also in the original version of Battle of Gods.--Neffyarious (talk) 10:24, July 21, 2017 (UTC) :Agreed, tons of sources. 13:16, July 22, 2017 (UTC) Gohan Default Image I found a new Gohan image on Dragon Ball Super and I think it's a good candidate to bet set as default. Please, share opinions. (Beadtmdc (talk) 04:46, September 8, 2017 (UTC)) :Looks kinda dark. 03:22, September 7, 2017 (UTC) Yes, I know. I can add brightness and see how it looks. I'll try it when I get a chance. (Beadtmdc (talk) 04:46, September 8, 2017 (UTC)) Battles Gohan had helped fight Android 20. This should be added to the list. Vishaky (talk) 21:43, October 20, 2017 (UTC) Potential Unleashed Super Sayian Gohan never transforms into a "Potential Unlocked Super Sayian" in the Battle of Gods Arc. A big scene in the Tournament of Power Arc (much later) shows Piccolo helping Gohan finally reclaim his lost Potential Unleashed form. Sleyece (talk) 23:05, May 27, 2018 (UTC) The ToP part is already mentioned. The combined transformation happened in the original version of the movie. DragonEmeperor (talk) 23:17, May 27, 2018 (UTC) :I went back and watched "Battle of Gods," and you are right. I appoligize for the Edit War. You gotta love "Dragon Ball" and it's inconsistencies. -- Sleyece (talk) 18:26, May 28, 2018 (UTC) Goku and Frieza both asked Gohan why he didn't use Super Saiyan also. So he CAN use Super Saiyan with it but like he told Goku he doesn't want to (which is a dumb reason if you ask me) FlatZone (talk) 00:24, May 28, 2018 (UTC) No Ultimate Gohan in DBGT I read the article about Gohan in GT. It never said anything about him losing his Ultimate state in GT, only that he settled down as a scholar. Also, his characteristics were clearly Ultimate. You can tell by his more defined and fully outlined eyes.--Steveo920 (talk) 22:36, August 7, 2018 (UTC) That link never said he did not possess the Ultimate Gohan state, it just said that concept was called that in Z. In fact it says that Gohan never stopped training from Z to GT. FlatZone (talk) 23:03, August 7, 2018 (UTC) :My point exactly. As such the notion that he doesn't have it in his Potential Unleashed section should be removed.--Steveo920 (talk) 00:08, August 8, 2018 (UTC) :He doesn't transform into that form anymore in GT, just SSJ. DragonEmeperor (talk) 00:18, August 8, 2018 (UTC) :Because Potential Unleashed isn't a transformation in the canon. It is a state that he can use Super Saiyan forms over. To which, he is shown having the same fully detailed eyes of Potential Unleashed rather than the softer eyes that all Son males have.--Steveo920 (talk) 01:46, August 8, 2018 (UTC) :Except BoGs was the first time he showed he use both after almost 20 years. Plus, GT is still anime only. DragonEmeperor (talk) 02:01, August 8, 2018 (UTC) :Anime only or not, Gohan's eyes were clearly the more defined nature of his Ultimate state. As we saw in Resurrection 'F', if Gohan does not train properly for too long, his eyes return to normal showing that he lost proper access to Potential Unleashed.--Steveo920 (talk) 04:12, August 8, 2018 (UTC) :Even so, GT was years before Super. That means new information can't really blend with GT until it gets rebooted. DragonEmeperor (talk) 05:00, August 8, 2018 (UTC) "What were some concepts and such that unfortunately got shelved?" "For instance, in Gohan’s case, there was apparently so much as an “Ultimate Gohan” concept in Dragon Ball Z, where he was a super-warrior with might surpassing Goku, but in GT, he’s a scholar who’s given up fighting almost entirely." The concept of Ultimate Gohan was not in GT. --Neffyarious (talk) 09:38, August 8, 2018 (UTC) Shouldn't his manga image Be of Adult Gohan and not Kid Gohan?? (Kaleifla 01:32, August 22, 2018 (UTC))